After the Jacker Attack
by Finnick's Sea-green Eyes
Summary: What happened after Katniss set the Tracker Jackers on the Careers? How did Peeta get that large cut in his leg? PeetaxCato in a roleplay form.


**Author's Note: **First story on here! Hope you enjoy. This is actually taken from a roleplay that me and someone did. It was amazing and they (the person who roleplayed Peeta with me) were perfect for the job. Whoever you are, thanks for the roleplay~!

P:

It was on the cusp of dawn in the arena. The fake sun had almost risen to its full height above the trees. Peeta, the blonde-haired baker boy from District 12, was laying a bit uncomfortably on his side, sleeping softly.

The previous day, Peeta had been forced to tag along with the notorious band of baddies called the Careers. Their plan was to use him to get to Katniss and kill her. He had no idea why they wanted her dead so badly now, but he did know that their plan so far had been working. Just last night, they had managed to pin her up in a tree, keeping an eye on her in case she slipped down to try and escape. But judging by her determination and the way she kept glaring at Peeta when she saw him with the other Careers. Just that glare hit him hard in the chest.

What he wanted to do right then was to call up to her and tell her that everything would be alright and that he would get her down safely. But that would cause him to get a severe beating from the Careers, or even put to death right in front of her. Either way, Peeta was just glad that she was okay... for now.

C:

Cato went to sleep pretty well that night, knowing that one of his next kills was only a few feet away from him. Some could have said that he fell asleep with that signature smirk of his plastered on his lips. But all he could recall in those last few seconds before he slipped off into slumber, was just the small and feeble outline of the Girl on fire as she sat hunched in that tree.

Tomorrow, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, Tomorrow he will be able to get her.

As he fell asleep, he was unaware by Glimmer, whom had snuggled against his arm as she too headed off to sleep, waiting for what the next day in the arena would bring. Hopefully some bloodshed will knowing him, yes, it most definitely will happen.

P:

Turning his back against the others, Peeta tried to get more comfortable. But there was this chilling sensation that crept up his spine, as though something bad was about to happen. He'd always get that feeling whenever he was at home.

Subconsciously, he shook his head, making his untidy blonde hair sway in front of his closed eyes. A few seconds ticked by, which turned into minutes and there was still nothing. Guessing that it was just his imagination, Peeta drifted in and out of his thoughts, debating whether to go back to sleep again.

But there was a quiet noise that sounded like two sticks rubbing against each other. At first, Peeta thought it was one of the Careers up and making some breakfast already. But when he opened his eyes, he saw that they were all still asleep. He opened his eyes wider and dart around quickly to find the source of the sound. Seeing that there was nothing, he closed his eyes again and fidgeted.

Unfortunately, the peacefulness around the Careers didn't last too long. As a matter of seconds, something huge fell and smashed against the earthen floor around them. That caused Peeta to jerk upright and gape at what was swarming around them. Tracker Jackers.

C:

As soon as Cato heard it, he knew that something was wrong. Like a reflex, he snapped up, causing Glimmer to jump off his arm. She let out a scream, making Marvel and Clove wake up suddenly. All this happened less than five seconds.

"Woah, woah!" Cato yelled, hastily grabbing his sword and bad that were laying nearby, trying to make a hasty retreat. Unfortunately for him, he could feel the sting of several of the Jackers against the back of one of his legs.

Gasping for breath and clutching his leg, Cato somehow managed to stab at the nasty bugs around his ankles, killing them off.

After yanking them off his calf, Cato desperately looked around to see if he could find the others. He could only glimpse Marvel running off in another direction, as well as Clove. But he saw Glimmer fall to the ground, getting swarmed by the Jackers and looking a lot more pale than she usually did.

His vision was getting blurry. Colors of his surroundings seemed to blend in together as he looked around for Peeta, but he was nowhere to be found at the moment.

P:

Peeta had managed to make it to safety from the Tracker Jackers, but still remained in earshot of the Careers, having heard them screaming. Another thud made him almost jump out of his skin. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he saw Katniss stumble out from behind some shrubs, looking very much so dazed. It was obvious that she got bitten by some. That was when Peeta panicked.

"Katniss!" He yelled, running over to her. "Go on! Get outta here!" He urged, shoving her along and looking to see if any of the Careers could see him help her.

This could be his chance to escape from the grips of the Careers and help his teammate. As soon as he was about to run after Katniss, Cato appeared out of the corner of his vision. Peeta paled. Had he seen him help Katniss? he wondered, hoping against hope that he didn't. That was when Peeta noticed Cato's leg, which was red and looked badly irritated. He also had gotten bitten too. What should he do, run to Katniss or save Cato?

C:

"_Get outta here_!" was all that Cato could hear at the moment. Cato knew that it was Peeta's voice and judging by how loud it was, it meant that the bread boy was close. Cato couldn't see clearly, mostly blurs of shapes and colors, so he had to rely on his ears to lead him towards Peeta.

Perhaps it was Peeta who was urging him on? he thought, grasping his leg and pusher deeper into the woods. Either way, Cato took Peeta's word for it and hurried on, careful to not knock into some shrubs.

He caught a glimpse of two people; Cato could barely see them, but one was Peeta and the other was a dark-haired girl. Clove possibly? Cat wasn't quite sure because she disappeared almost instantly into the bushes. Cato persuaded himself that is was Clove, told to get some medicine by Peeta.

Cato stumbled to his feet, trying to stand straight and maintain height, but his strength was leaving him, making him almost double over in pain. Casting one last desperate look at Peeta, he felt his legs give out from under him, and he collapsed to the ground.

P:

Peeta was at war with himself. One part was telling him to go after and join Katniss, while the other half told him to go and help out Cato. That was when Peeta saw that expression of desperation flit across Cato's face before he fell to the ground. Feeling something get caught in his throat, Peeta jogged over to the fallen tribute. He picked up Cato's head, placing it on his lap and ran a hand through the older boy's hair. Cato was shaking uncontrollably, sweat clung to his forehead as he kept his eyes closed.

What was he to do? What _could_ he do? Peeta thought, glancing up to gaze around for someone, something, anything, that could quite help him. Why was he doing this? Cato was one of the people who was supposed to kill him, and yet here Peeta was, trying to save his life. Perhaps Peeta was trying to repay the favor.

The first day, right when they took off to grab their things after the countdown, Peeta had managed to get pinned down by the rather large boy tribute from District 3. If it wasn't for Cato, Peeta would have probably been crushed to death and left alone in the middle of the arena, waiting for the aircraft to come and pick up his body. But it was Cato that had saved him, and now was his chance to save him back.

C:

Once Cato's body hit the ground, his eyes immediately flew closed. All he could see was the blackness inside his eyelids. His eyes darted back and forth in that nothingness, his body shook like crazy, making him start to sweat even more. After about a few moments, he heard footsteps nearby and felt his head being brought up and placed on something much more comfortable. It reminded him of one of the times he got sick at home. He had gotten a high fever and was brought to his bed, where he spent about two days on the soft pillow.

Now, his breathing quickened and he could feel his heart racing. Was this it? Was this how he was going to die? Here? Now? Cato was sure this was the end of him, the end of trying a failed attempt to bring honor to his district.

But as his head shook, one eye managed to flutter open for a millisecond. He saw Peeta's face. It wasn't looking down on him, but around somewhere, as if he were searching for something. It was Peeta and his lap whom Cato was resting on, which surprised him because he was very much comfortable on him, and that made him feel less shaky now. Maybe he should be around bread boy more often? No! He mentally slapped himself. What was he saying? Peeta would not want anything to do with him anyway. But then why would he be saving him now? ...

P:

All Peeta could do at the moment was bite his lip while searching for a trace of anyone who could be around at this moment. But the screams were dying away, and that meant less hope. Peeta was breathing heavily, not knowing he was still brushing through Cato's hair.

After about a minute, Peeta realized he had stopped shaking a bit. Horrified, Peeta looked down at the other's face. Was he dead? Gulping, Peeta brought his head down and placed his ear against the other's chest. Only then did he realize he had been holding his breath when he let out a sigh as he could hear Cato's heartbeat.

Smiling a bit in what was like relief, Peeta brought his head back up to full height and glanced over Cato's facial expression, taking note. He seemed to be getting back to normal again, Peeta thought sounding a bit hopeful. Hesitantly he reached out his hand and placed it against Cato's cheek. But retracted it almost as quick. Again, what was he doing?

C:

Cato felt his body relax even more as something ran through his hair like a brush. It was warm and soft, but had a strong feeling to it. Only then did Cato realize that it was obviously Peeta's hands, which caught his attention drastically because he hadn't expected Peeta to be so considerate towards him since it was obvious that he had a thing for Katniss. His whole interview gave it away.

Why was Lover Boy doing this? He doesn't deserve to do this, Peeta should just leave him here to die. That was the thoughts that were running through his head. But no, it was as though Peeta was trying to save him, which no one had ever down for him. All his life, Cato had been taught to kill and was trained to kill, never to save or be saved. Maybe this was why he seemed much more of a greater threat, like he didn't have any other emotion other than anger. But Cato felt as though he went through some transformation almost, just by Peeta being there right now. For once in his life, Cato felt grateful that Peeta was here.

Then, and only then, did he feel something warm press against his cheek. It caught him off guard and made him shake suddenly. But then the warmth was gone as quickly as it came. And he felt suddenly cold, so he began shaking again, but his eyes remained closed still.

P:

Just seeing the way that Cato twitched as though he was fighting a demon inside, slightly unnerved Peeta. He continued running his hand through Cato's hair, seeing it if would calm him down again. Peeta sighed, slowly beginning to lose hope for Cato since no one seemed to be coming to help out. Cato was going to then die, possibly, right here and now, making Peeta have failed him.

Peeta himself began shaking as well as he could feel his head being lowered until he felt his forehead rest against Cato's sweat-induced one. It didn't feel weird or awkward or any other that. It was just as an act of a small kindness, so to speak.

"I'm sorry," was what seemed to have come from Peeta's mouth as he too closed his eyes.

Peeta still couldn't understand why he was still here. This was the Hunger Games. The place where young children fought to the death in exchange to maintain peace between the districts. Peeta didn't understand why this would make anything better. In fact, to him, it seemed that this kind of thing would cause that peace to be broken.

Peeta had a feeling that the cameras were on him and Cato now. Maybe for a while, seeing if he would end the District 2 boy's life. But Peeta couldn't bring himself to do it. Which was strange, because in this moment, it seemed that he was going against everything he learned the past two weeks here.

He wondered what Haymitch was thinking. He also wondered what the rest of the Capitol was thinking. He wondered what his family was thinking, watching him trying to save a killer. But most of all, he wondered what Cato was thinking.

C:

_Sorry? What was Lover Boy sorry for?_

Cato's head shook again, once he felt Peeta's head against his own. He was burning now. Not in a pain sort of way, but maybe out of embarrassment as the way Peeta's head was against his own. Cato was never used to this kind of kindness. The only emotion of kindness that he received from people was a small pat on the back, or just even a small smile when they were intimidated by have large he appeared to be.

This was it, he thought to himself again. Cato tried to open his eyes to see a familiar face for the last time, and it was Peeta's that was only around, so it'll have to do. But his eyes were too weak to open now. His strength was now leaving him rather quickly this time.

"Peeta," He would have said more, but that was all that he could manage out in just that one breath.

P:

At the sound of his name being called, Peeta lifted his head. His eyes only rested on Cato's face, which seemed to be growing paler by the minute.

Suddenly, there was a clamor of noise that made Peeta snap up and look around quickly. Out of some bushes came Clove. She had on a look of disgust, but that immediately fell once she saw Cato's state on the the ground on Peeta's lap.

"Lover boy, what the hell-?" Clove began, but Peeta interrupted.

"The Tracker Jackers," He said plainly, watching as she dropped to her knees in front of Cato. "They must have gotten him pretty good."

Nodding after that, he glanced behind her, seeing her drop her pack of things. He reached over to snatch it, careful as to not shake Cato's head on his lap. Once he had the bag, he began searching through it for any type of medicine that could possibly help while Clove tried her best to soothe the older boy.

C:

Cato was now slipping through his conscious and the real world around him. His eyes were darting behind his eyelids again, trying to see what was going on between Clove and Peeta. Cato was glad that Clove had showed up, which meant that she had her pack that had some medicine.

But by judging by the continuous rustling of someone going through the bag, it seemed that maybe there wasn't anything in there that could help after all.

All Cato could do at the moment as just listen to Clove's words of her trying to calm him and repeated motions of her caressing his face.

P:

After a few agonizing moments of panicked searching, Peeta managed to find some sort of medicine to help out his cause. But unfortunately, it had to be taken by the injection of a needle into the arm.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peeta saw Clove's eyes widen and then outstretch her arm. "Here, I'll do it." She offered.

"No," Peeta said crossly. "You keep calming him down, I'll get this."

Clove was about to open her mouth in protest, but just nodded instead. So, she began rubbing Cato's face again, casting a look of worry over to the needle in Peeta's hand.

Peeta then leaned forward, hushing his voice to a whisper so that only Cato could hear. "I'm sorry, but this might hurt just a bit."

C:

_What might hurt a bit?_ Cato wondered, feeling his eyebrows furrow together in confusion at Peeta's words. That was when he felt something stab him in the arm. At first, it just seemed like a pinch, but then the pain grew more elaborate. He winced, biting his lip as he shook his arm, trying to get the pain away. But it kept growing more so.

"N-No, make it s-stop." Cato begged in a small voice, though no one could really hear.

"Cato? Cato, can you hear me?" It was Clove's voice. "Cato, you're having some sort of allergic reaction. We had to give you some sort of a shot thing in the arm to help stop it. You should be okay."

Cato could only nod solemnly at her words. And, just like that, the pain stopped. Instead, there was some sort of warmth that went through his whole body. His breathing went back to normal, his body didn't ache anymore, he was getting back to what it was before. At that thought that he wasn't going to die, Cato let out a big sigh.

P:

Once he saw Cato let out a breath of relief, Peeta did too. He slouched back, dropping his arms at his sides, but still kept Cato's head on his lap.

After several moments to let him recover, Peeta then bent his head, half-smiling down at the older boy. "You alright there?" He asked.

"Gave us a right good scare there." Peeta saw Clove nodding in agreement.

Wrapping up the penicillin, Peeta placed it back into Clove's bag before looking around again. It seemed to be just the three of them around. And now, Peeta was grateful that Clove had shown up with the medicine.

But another though traveled through his head. What would Cato do to him now that he was getting better? Would they still end up trying to kill each other? Peeta then began to hope for the impossible. He hoped that maybe there was some way to bend the rules.

C:

Cato was feeling his strength coming back to him, which made him feel rather content. Stumbling on his hands, he brought himself in an up position, leaning back on his hands. Turning slightly, he saw the bright faces of relief from Clove and Peeta.

"I feel great," was the first thing he said. "Loads, actually. Seems my strength is coming back somewhat."

That made Clove's face light up even more as she threw herself onto him, kissing his cheek. "I'm so glad! You had me worried like hell!" Burying her face into his neck, Clove gave him a big hug, seeming to let tears come from her eyes slightly.

Cato merely smirked his usual one and hugged her back, briefly glancing upwards to Peeta. Seeing him suddenly made him a but flustered, so he dropped his gaze again, hoping that maybe the baker boy didn't see him staring up at him for that second.

P:

Having heard Cato speak about his strength returning was both a thing of relief and also treacherous. It was Peeta whom had saved him, not Clove this time. But he just saved a killer, probably his own, when he should have just left the boy there.

_Why didn't he?_

For once, Peeta had no answer, and it bothered him that he didn't. He wasn't quite sure if he did the right thing now. But what has happened has happened, and there's no going back now.

Speaking of which, where were the others? Only one was dead, since there was one cannon sound that went off. Surely they haven't gone back to their camp around the trees with all those Jackers around.

"Where're the others?" Peeta just asked aloud, getting up on his knees, about to stand up. The forest was quiet now, except for the three of them breathing heavily.

"I didn't see Glimmer, but Marvel is around somewhere. Probably went back to the Cornucopia again." Clove responded to Peeta, but still looked over at Cato. "That's what we should do too." Then she added to Cato, "If you can walk."

C:

"I can try." Cato nodded, slowly getting to his feet. Once there, he tried to take a step forward, but stumbled and almost fell to the ground again. "Eh, maybe not." He let out a short laugh, but grew serious as he tried to stand up again.

This was not working the way he wanted it to go. With the two of them seeing him stumble around like that, he knew that they knew that he was still weak. And that meant that he was more vulnerable to attack. He needed to act as though he was just his normal self, like before. It wasn't going to be easy now, but he'll have to try.

P:

Seeing Cato fall after taking a step, Peeta immediately grasped his arm, trying to prevent him from falling onto his face. Pulling him upright, Peeta reached up a hand and quickly brushed a leaf off his shoulder when Clove wasn't looking.

He then turned his attention away from Cato, and was starting to address Clove. "You should probably scout ahead, see if you can find Marvel too, so we can make it back to the Cornucopia. I'll bring Cato." Peeta did a side glance at the taller and more strongly built boy before nodding again.

Clove looked unhappy by his idea at first, but she imagined her trying to support her teammate, who was about twice her size, she fell through with Peeta's small plan. Casting a smile to the two of them and grabbing her bag, she went ahead of the two boys. That was when Peeta turned to Cato uneasily, looking to see how he was going to help him.

C:

Cato was taken aback a bit by Peeta's sudden plan. As much as he wanted to be next to Clove, he knew Peeta was right. There was no way that Clove could carry him, so it was indeed logical that Peeta was to do it.

Clenching his jaw, Cato placed an arm (not his bad one) around Peeta's shoulders, gripping them so he could stand properly. After that, the two of them began walking, dodging trees and stepping around some shrubs. Moments passed, and neither of them were talking. But that was when Cato found his voice.

"You know, for a moment, I though you were gonna let those Jackers get me."

As Cato placed an arm on Peeta's shoulders, he placed his arm around Cato's back, trying to give him some support for his balance. Peeta led Cato through the forest, only glancing up to see if he was in any pain. He swallowed hard, the silence between them was getting to him. But Peeta knew that Cato was not a person to say apologies, so he never expected one.

P:

But Peeta was a bit glad that it was Cato who had started to speak up.

Tilting his head to the side to get a better view of Cato's face, Peeta sucked in his cheeks for a second. "For a moment, so did I." He responded, avoiding eye-contact for a few seconds.

C:

The taller boy let out a sigh. He glanced down towards Peeta for a mere second, and kind of regretting it in that second. When he looked at Peeta for that second, he could feel something in his chest grow soft, which was a unusual sensation that he had never experienced could feel himself keep looking back at Peeta's face, who was still not looking at him.

"Some game, huh?" Cato's voice was quiet as he said that.

Did he really say that? He, Cato, Tribute from District 2, master swordsman, say that it was just a game to Peeta? Peeta, a young baker from District 12, weaker than him, more vulnerable than him, and madly in love with his fellow teammate.

Something lurched in Cato's stomach when that thought came around. Peeta was madly in love with that girl. But yet here he was. Why? Cato wanted most to just spew out questions of why, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Once in his life, Cato actually held back.

P:

Peeta was stunned by Cato's sudden response that this was all just a game. It surprised him more that this was true. This all was just a game. It wasn't for the glory, the fame, or even maintaining the peace. It was just to keep people entertained. Such a sick world he lived in, and it just took him now to realize it. How stupid of him.

Peeta felt his face lift up and stare Cato in the face in shock. For once, he had to agree with the taller boy, which was something he never would have guessed.

"Yeah, just some game." He agreed, nodding slightly, but still glancing up at Cato with mixed expressions of confusion, concern, and shock.

Why was it that he could just agree with him on something? Surely it wasn't the meal that he ate last night that was making him feel this way. It had to be something else. But what?

Feelings.

That was what one part of his mind told knew that that was a stupid observation. But it kept coming up in his head. Did he, Peeta Mellark, seem to have some sort of connection or feeling towards Cato?

_I mean, really?_ Peeta asked himself. _He could kill you in an instant! Don't get tangled up in this. You're in love with Katniss, remember?_

_But you just saved Cato, remember that._ Another part of him said.

_But you also gave Katniss an escape route!_ The other part yelled.

_SHUT UP!_ Peeta said almost aloud, rubbing his head slightly, trying to dismiss the thoughts.

God, what was he to do about all this? The odds were definitely not in his favor right now.

C:

Cato became more relaxed as Peeta agreed with him. Maybe things were going okay for than they were before when the two of them first clashed. Maybe things could change. Maybe they both could make it into the final 2 at least.

Final 2? Together? With Peeta? What the hell was he thinking? Even if he did want to be with Peeta at the end, he couldn't. They'd have to fight to the death anyway. They would have to go against each other in the end anyway. And for some reason, Cato couldn't think about ending Peeta's life at this moment. All he could think about was getting to the lake and dressing his wounds as quick as he could.

Before Cato could say anything else, aloud or in his mind, he had pulled back some bushes to reveal the lake. The two of them wobbled down to the side, where Cato fell with a plop in the dirty sand. It felt pretty great to be on the ground again, since his muscles ached a bit from that walk. It was obvious that his strength was still not fully recovered from those little Jackers. Either way, things would hopefully get better for him.

P:

When they arrived at the lakeside, Peeta placed Cato down by the edge and began to rinse out some of his wounds. Peeta kept his head down, avoiding the other boy's gaze and just his presence at all. The sooner he finished, the better.

Why was he still sticking around? Katniss was still out there, waiting for him. Yet, here he was, tending to Cato's wounds. What are the people back home saying? What is anyone saying about this? Sexual tension? Revenge? Peeta had no idea. He only knew it wasn't any of that. Or at least he hoped it wasn't.

C:

"Watch it!" Cato yelped aloud, squirming under Peeta's hands as he washed himself up. "I'll have your head if you do that again." The taller boy couldn't help but grin at that, chuckling lightly at that. But when he saw Peeta's expression, his face immediately dropped.

Something was definitely bothering Peeta, Cato was sure about that. But, of course, he didn't know what.

"Why did you help me?" Cato found himself asking, feeling more prepared to ask questions and getting the answers.

P:

Peeta stopped washing and looked up at him, blinking. He wasn't prepared for this. What was he to say? Should he lie? Why did he even help Cato in the first place?

"I... I don't..." Peeta struggled with his words. Things weren't just coming out right at this time. What was with him? He just let out a sigh, letting his shoulders droop. "I don't know." He said plainly, looking down at the earthen soil.

And he was perfectly truthful in that answer. He really didn't know. Something about Cato had grown on him since they had first met. It must have been the way he spoke to him, or the way he acted, or something about Cato that made Peeta feel different about himself. Peeta wasn't sure he quite liked it or it, but it was just a different feeling.

C:

Cato pursed his lips, finding himself only nodding at Peeta's answer. And from the tone in the smaller boy's voice, Cato knew he was telling the truth.

Why didn't Peeta know? Was there something he wasn't telling him? Was there something else that was going on in his mind? What was it? Cato demanded to know.

Then something clicked.

A thought popped into his mind that made him change his entire look on the subject.

Katniss.

Katniss had escaped, that much was true. She could have escaped from that tree when all of them ran for cover from the Jackers. It was Katniss who dropped them onto the Careers. It was her, always her.

What killed Cato the most was that he realized that this had probably been the plan. Peeta and Katniss had set up a trap to let Katniss go to safety. Peeta was to bring Cato here while Katniss escaped, so she could avoid him for a while longer. It was the only explanation.

That got the blood in Cato's veins start to boil. It had been a set up, trying to keep Katniss alive while Cato was to possibly die off so that she could have a greater chance of winning.

Peeta.

He had gotten in the way of things.

As much as there was a pain in his chest, Cato knew that that was the only logical explanation. And Peeta had to be punished for that.

P:

Peeta was now sitting by the edge of the lake, his back towards Cato. Everything in the world seemed to be collapsing down on him now. Everything that he was taught, he seemed to be going against them now. What was Haymitch saying about him? What would Haymitch say when he got back? If he ever got back...

_Don't you think that!_ A voice said. _You'll get back. You still have to go find Katniss! Then the two of you will be an unstoppable force._

_But the Careers can protect you!_ Another voice said. _You can go farther into this game without a scratch on you! And just like that, you can turn on them and kill all of them and win the game!_

_But remember, they're the Careers. They're trained for all of that kind of things!_

_But did you see of vulnerable Cato was with those Jackers around? You could break him!_

_Go to Katniss!_

_Stay with the Careers! Stay with Cato! He'll protect you!_

_Stay with Cato..._

Just hearing those words ring in his ears gave a loud pound in Peeta's chest that knocked those voices away again. What if he was to stay with the Careers? Yes, they would be with him, but they could still turn on each other in an instant.

_Stay with him._

_Go to Katniss._

What was the right path?

Peeta didn't have time to contemplate this thought since he heard Cato from behind him. Peeta turned and saw somewhat of an angry glare in the taller boy's eyes. And Peeta was starting to get freaked out.

C:

Cato was now seething with rage. How could he be played over by just some boy? He felt disgraced, disgusted even, by how it felt that his heart was getting the better of him rather than his instincts. He had just gotten blinded with a small desire from Peeta that he didn't notice the obvious, until now.

Peeta was going to pay, that much was true now.

Letting out a snort, Cato had managed to grab at his sword from the side of him.

"You... You _BASTARD_!" Cato yelled aloud, wielding the sword around in his hand for a moment before holding it up in a pre-striking position.

P:

Peeta could feel his eyes grow wide in disbelief. He knew it was only a matter of time that Cato would crack, but he didn't expect it so soon. Especially since when he had just saved his life.

"Cato?" Peeta said his name softly, both terrified and shocked. What was he doing?

Peeta couldn't move, he could only sit there, staring up as the other boy gained height and raised the sword that was in his hand. How did Peeta not notice the sword before? He could have taken it and ran for it.

But he was stupid enough just to stay and help Cato. He was stupid enough to think that maybe there was something between them, when he really was in love with Katniss. He was just stupid enough to let his own guard down for Cato.

C:

The sword raised in his hand came down in a swift movement. Cato didn't really know where he was aiming, just for some part of Peeta. Arm, leg, chest, it didn't matter. He had to punish Peeta for what happened. Katniss escaped, Peeta was here.

Cato's heart was racing again, making his breathing become faster as well. At the sigh of Peeta's blood being spilt, Cato fell back down to his knees, dropping the sword nearby him.

Rage and hate boiled up inside him as he glared up at Peeta, watching him wither in pain from that cut. Cato wanted Peeta to suffer. For some reason now, he didn't care about anything else now. Just wanting to see Peeta hurt now.

Cato had gotten so close of getting rid of the girl on fire, and now his chance was slipped away. All because of Lover Boy. It was always him.

P:

Feeling the pain in his leg caused a loud yell of protest to escape from Peeta's mouth. The pain was unbearable. Blood oozed out from his leg, staining his clothes and the ground beneath him. The cut was deep. Like, very deep, that there was bone that shone through some of the torn muscle.

Peeta started to feel dizzy. He knew he was beginning to get pale. He had to get away, before Cato could give another blow like that to him.

Seeing Cato drop his sword, Peeta knew that it was the time to move. Stumbling to his feet, he ran. He ran for his life. He ran to run from the pain. He ran away from Cato, even though he was just about to ask to stay with them longer.

Dragging his leg, Peeta stumbled into safety, not sure if Cato was following him or not. He was down by the stream, trying his best to get rid of some of the blood. But that wasn't working. Groaning, he get back up to his feet and looked around and his surroundings.

His best way to avoid capture was to disguise himself. Gathering mud, leaves, rocks, everything he could find, he set to work. After a while, and seeing that no one else was coming at the time, Peeta settled himself in between some of the rocks. His face and body had been dune up right so that he fit perfectly into the world, disappearing from view as the camouflage did its job.

Peeta didn't know what to think, other than the fact that his leg had just gotten split open and he was basically bleeding his life out. Why did Cato suddenly attack him? Was it something he said? Something he did? Peeta still didn't know. But he couldn't think about it as his consciousness suddenly slipped away as he blacked out.

C:

As he watched the younger boy stumble away, Cato didn't bother to get up after him. He couldn't. After what he did to him, Cato didn't know what to do. He had just hurt Peeta, the boy who had just saved his life, over some little fact that Katniss escaped.

How selfish could he be?

It had to be done though. For the best. Cato tried to persuade himself. At least he didn't kill him, just badly injure. He tried to reassure himself, but it was no use.

Why did he have to go and pull something like that? He was just getting to know Peeta a bit more and this is how he says to him? By stabbing him in the leg?

God, he really was a monster.

No wonder why things just didn't go his way. He could never forgive himself know.

As he began to wrap his head around what had just happened, Cato buried his face in his hands. And for the first time in his life, Cato started to cry. Silent tears slid out from behind his closed eyes and stained against the palms of his hands.

Why was he such a monster? Why was he always the one responsible for bloodshed?

More tears fell, but Cato kept his face hidden, sure that cameras were on him now. He had to keep at least the slightest amount of dignity he had left with him, even though it was not much.

Why was he such an idiot to go and pull a stunt like that? Was it a reflex? Was it just a response to something he was uncommon with? Was he just afraid that if he got attached he might hurt or get hurt? The thought of getting hurt actually began to scare Cato a bit, making more tears stream out from him.

Cato was now afraid of something. Afraid of being hurt. Especially by someone he cared about. Yes, he just admitted that to himself. He had begun to care about Peeta in a way, but was scared that the younger boy wouldn't return the feeling, so that was why he lashed out.

It wasn't because of Katniss. Now, she didn't seem like anything to Cato. He thought it was about her at first, but it wasn't. Cato had come to the realization that because he lashed out was because he had never felt anything towards someone like Peeta before. In fact, he had never really felt anything towards anyone before. He was always caught up in training to realize that he was missing something. He was missing someone in his life. And that just happened to be Peeta now.

Cato knew that he had to apologize, but those weren't his thing. But it just looked like he was just going to break that and have to confess what had really been going on with him.

But Peeta was already to far away from him. But Cato knew that he would have his chance to talk to Peeta hopefully soon. He won't let anything happen to the boy before he got ahold of him.


End file.
